Utopia
by outawork
Summary: The newlyweds get a very memorable and romantic wedding present.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **Utopia**

The newlyweds had just returned from their honeymoon only the day before and Nick watched as his bunny stared at her wedding band again. This was the third time he'd noticed, but he hadn't said anything before. Then he smiled.

"Fluff, whatcha doin'?"

Her ears came up and he watched her quickly hide the hand under her desk.

"Oh nothin'!" she said surprised.

"Really," he said and leaned closer. "Then what are you hidin' under the desk?"

Her ears turned just a bit more pink and he smiled again.

"Nothin'!"

He leaned closer so his lips almost touched her ear.

"Really," he said and his tongue flicked out and licked the edge of that particular ear. "It looked like your …"

"Wilde!" Bogo bellowed, standing in the doorway and they both jumped. "Stop fooling around and get your daily report done! You too Hopps! I mean Wilde. You've got twenty minutes!"

He snorted and then stomped off. Judy turned and glared at her Fox.

"Sorry."

Her eyes flicked down to her wedding band and then back to her Fox. She smiled.

"You're forgiven," she gushed and then leaned back to peek down the hall.

Then the chair snapped back so quickly that Nick had no time to move. His bunny grabbed his muzzle and planted a kiss on his lips. Unconsciously Nick's arms went around her and the kiss became more passionate. Then Judy felt his hands exploring her body.

"What's wrong with the Chief?" came a voice from behind them and then a giggle. They broke the kiss and both turned to see Ben. "Don't let the Chief catch doin' that. Or did he?"

"No!" they both said simultaneously and Ben chuckled.

"You really ought to shut the door when you're … making love," he said, his eyes twinkling. Judy momentarily thought back to their wedding night and the Cheetah watched her ears turn a cherry red. He smiled. Then he studied Judy with his beautiful golden eyes and scratched his muzzle. "Maybe I should find my own bunny." Her sister, Jill, immediately sprang to mind unbidden. "See you two later." He giggled again and pulled the door closed.

They looked at each other for a moment and then laughed.

* * *

Judy also noticed that her Fox had been acting preoccupied all day. Well she guessed she had been too and looked at the wedding band again for the hundredth time.

"You wanta go out a get some supper?" he asked as they got in his new car.

"OK," she said and snuggled close to him. "Did you see Bogo's face when we turned in our reports on time?"

"If glares could kill."

She chuckled.

"I wonder why he's so grumpy all the time," she said, thinking. "I wonder if he's married."

"I think he probably is," he said and then winced. That was the wrong thing to say, he thought, earning a glare from his bunny. He heard her foot tapping. "Sorry."

"This had better be a really nice place!"

"It's for both preds and prey."

"Am I going feel like I'm one of the entrées again?"

The year before he'd taken her to a restaurant and never saw so many teeth in his entire life. It was a fairly new place and it advertized food for both predators and prey. He'd gone there for lunch and it seemed OK, but who knew it was a Feline hangout at night.

"No, this place is nice," he said and smiled. "They have menus, waitresses, table cloths, and everything."

"That makes me feel soooo much better!"

"Trust me you'll love it!"

"The first Tiger that looks my way and licks his muzzle …"

"Trust me, it's OK!"

She made a face and buckled her seatbelt. Then she searched through her pockets and came up with her bottle of Foxaway. She looked his way and smiled. Her Fox gulped.

* * *

"Nick.

"Yes."

"You get to live another day."

Her Fox looked so relieved she just had to laugh.

"You liked it?"

"Yes, but there were a few bucks looking my way and mentally licking their muzzles, but I kinda doubt eating me was on their minds."

Nick looked at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. Then he had to pull over and park. She stared at him for about ten seconds and then her ears turned red. Then an oof was heard as punched him in the ribs. She didn't hear anything crack so she guessed it was OK. When her Fox could breathe again they got back on the road.

"Just where are we goin'?" she asked as he drove in the opposite direction from their place.

"You'll see."

Twenty minutes later he drove down a somewhat familiar road and parked atop a certain memorable stone bridge. Judy looked at her Fox and smiled.

"I didn't know you were so romantic."

"Even after our honeymoon."

Judy stuck out her tongue and he chuckled. Judy got out and looked around, remembering. Then she looked at her Fox, ran across the bridge, and hopped down just as she had three years earlier. He soon followed and they walked hand in hand beneath the old stone bridge, both remembering. When he reached the other side her Fox turned and held his arms wide. She came to him and he held her close, her head just fitting under his muzzle. Then he tilted her head up and their lips met. Afterward they just held each other and purple eyes stared into green ones.

"We should have done that the first time," she said and smiled.

"That's moment I fell in love with you."

"Me too."

"And you say I'm a romantic," he said and she gave him the finger. He laughed and then took her hand. "Come on I wanta show you somethin'."

They walked up the hill and soon stood before a 'For Sale' sign with a 'Sold' sign plastered over it. Nick put an arm around his bunny and smiled.

"What this?"

"Ours," he said and smiled.

"What!" she exclaimed and looked at her Fox.

"We now own all of this," he said and swept her up in his arms and twirled her around. Then he gave her a wink and she laughed. "I bought it just before we left on our honeymoon."

"This must have cost …"

"A dollar."

"Who would sell all this for a dollar?"

"A very good friend of yours," he said and grinned. "You're Godmother to her daughter, Judy."

"Fru Fru!"

"As a wedding present."

"It looks so different."

"It was a mess and she couldn't give it to us like that. So she had it fixed up. Come on!"

When she saw the new house she stopped and then looked at her Fox surprised. He smiled and put an arm around his bunny. They walked toward the house, set between the two old factories, and stopped. Both buildings had been completely repaired and all the old weeds were gone too, having been replaced with a beautifully landscaped lawn that covered the entire area. Quite a number of new trees had been planted too.

"Well?"

She hugged her Fox and he carried her through the front door. Then he gave her a complete tour of the house which just happened to end in the upstairs master bedroom. Later they lay cuddled together in a pleasant exhaustion.

"What do ya think?"

"I love it!"

* * *

A week later they invited all their friends and family over for a house warming party. Judy looked at all the animals and smiled. Then the door bell rang and she answered it.

"Fru Fru!" she cried and hugged the Arctic Shrew. She heard a squeak. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I was just surprised."

"Thank you for all this," she said and a tear rolled down one cheek.

"It's the least I can do for Judy's Godmother."

"I love your dress."

"Thank you," she said and looked back. "Of course you remember my husband."

"John, sorry I didn't mean to ignore you," she said and handed her back to the Polar Bear. "I should say thank you both for this!"

"It's the least we could do for the Rabbit that saved my beautiful wife."

They kissed.

"Aw!"

They headed toward the bar and she turned back to shut the door. Then the Rabbit smiled when she saw her best friend coming up the walk.

"Judy!"

"Maria!" she said and hopped into the Gazelle's arms. "I thought you couldn't make it."

"And miss my old college roommate's first house warming party," she said and then hugged her favorite bunny. "I think not! I just moved my concert to a bit later tonight. Where's that handsome Fox of yours?"

"Go on, you'll find him."

She was the one female that made him tongue tied and of course she enjoyed teasing him. Then she heard Nick's mother, Catherine, laugh and smiled. Catherine was a force of nature and had a completely different effect on her Fox. Unknowingly she always said something to embarrass him and Judy had found out quite a bit her mysterious Fox like that over the last few years. She shut the door and was halfway across the room when the doorbell rang again. She reversed course and soon the door was filled with seven feet of golden spotted fur.

"Ben, don't you look handsome today."

He blushed and then smiled.

"Judy, you're beautiful as ever."

Ben wasn't same Cheetah she'd first met three years ago. He'd given up the donuts and ran several miles each morning with them. Now he was a tall, slim, beautiful Cheetah.

"Ben, there's someone I'd like you to meet," she said and took his hand.

She soon saw the grey black tipped ears above the crowd and headed in that direction with the Cheetah in tow.

"Jill," she called and a tall Rabbit turned and stepped out of the crowd. "Ben, this is my sister, Jill."

Jill was the largest Rabbit on record, being just a bit over five and half feet tall and looked like Judy's twin with the same gray and white fur pattern. Golden eyes and light blue ones and they both blushed.

"Benjamin Clawhauser," he said and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you Jill and please call me Ben."

The Cheetah smiled.

"Jillian Ann Hopps," she said and took the proffer hand. "So you work with Judy and Nick."

"Yes, I do Jillian."

"Just Jill," she said, still holding the handsome Cheetah's hand. "I work on our parent's farm."

Judy slipped away to hopefully let nature take its course and to find her wayward Fox. She soon found him with Maria. She was holding court with one arm around Nick and a myriad of animals surrounding them.

"So what are you two up too?"

"Nothing!" her Fox said quickly. "We're just talking."

He forced a laugh and looked at her pleadingly.

"You know I've known other Tods and I always felt like the main course for dinner, but Nick is the perfect gentlefox. Judy, he'd just one in a million."

"Oh, well I could lend him to you once or twice a month."

Maria looked at the handsome Tod as if she were actually considering it and then both females looked at each other for a moment and chuckled.

"You really ought to take Judy up on that offer," Catherine said coming up behind them and looked at the Gazelle. "Nicky is most handsome Tod in Zootopia."

"Mom!"

The vixen and Gazelle eyed each other with mutual respect.

"Come on," Judy said and took his hand.

"Thank God!" he said when they were out of earshot.

"Does Maria make you nervous?"

"Yes!"

"And you mother?" she asked and he sighed.

Judy stood up on her tiptoes and kissed her Fox. Nick's arms when around her and soon a hush came over the room. Somewhat later they heard a chuckle – Ben, of course – and looked up to applause and laugher.

* * *

Later in the afternoon the house warming presents were opened much to the delight of their guests. Afterward he crowd began to thin and then by evening only a few close friends and family remained.

"It's a about time we get on the road," Bonnie said and looked at her husband. They stood and then looked at her tall daughter who remained seated. "Jill?"

"Ben wants to show me around Zootopia tomorrow," she said and patted the Cheetah's arm. "I'll be home Sunday or Monday. I'll call and let you know."

"But Jill …"

"Mom, I'm twenty-four years old," she said, looking first at her mother and then her father. "I am an adult and can make my own decisions."

"They have to get out of house sometime," Catherine said and older Rabbit looked at her.

"Mom!"

Then Bonnie looked at her husband and he looked at his obstinate daughter.

"Honey," he began.

"We have extra rooms and Jill can stay with us," Judy interrupted, trying to placate both sides. "Ben, you can even stay too and get up early with Jill tomorrow."

Maria thought the look Bonnie's face was priceless. Catherine smiled and wondered which - Ben or Judy - could turn the deeper shade of red. Jill only smiled, meeting her mother's eyes. The Gazelle shook her head and Nick very wisely said nothing. Then they heard a helicopter in the distance which soon grew louder.

"I have an idea," Maria said and smiled. "Ben, Jill, Catherine why don't you the come with me to my concert."

"Yes," they said simultaneously.

The helicopter landed near the stone bridge and its blades began to spin down.

"See y'all later!" Maria said and leaned over to hug Nick and then Judy. "You wanta go too?"

Both of them were sorely tempted.

"No," Judy said, "we have things to do."

"Of course you do," Maria said and winked.

Catherine looked at the couple and only grinned. Judy's blush deepened again.

"Tell me about your Tigers," Catherine said, putting arm around Maria's shoulders as they turned to walk to the helicopter.

"Mom!"

Judy's eyes met her mothers and she got up and gave parents a hug.

"We'll see you later Judy, Nick," Bonnie said, hearing the helicopter spinning up and looking after her tall daughter. "Why don't you come to BunnyBurrow next month. We're having the Carrot Day festival."

"Sure mom," she said. "We'll see you then."

They waved as the car drove away and then she put her face in her hands. Again Nick wisely said nothing and pulled his bunny into his lap.

"Oh Nick!"

"It's OK Fluff," he said and gently hugged his bunny. "Ya know now everyone's gone and we're all alone."

She looked at him and he gave her a foxy smile. Then she took his hand and headed toward the house.

"You know what I call it?" she asked as they headed upstairs.

"No."

"Utopia."


End file.
